It's Magic
by iiKawaii
Summary: AU-Harry has had a crush on Hermione ever since defeating the troll. It's their 4th year at Hogwarts and he finally told her about his crush and-miraculously-she felt the same way but they are keep it from Ron. If they tell him will he understand?
1. Late Night Visits

A/N~Sadly, this is all I can type at the moment. Please forgive me? (AU)

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot. JKR owns all~

-Hermione's POV-

* * *

I tiptoed through the common room past the sleeping Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus. Slowly, I made my way up to the boys dormitory and over to Harry's bed. Harry lay awake as he stared at the top of his four poster bed waiting for this very moment. He moved his head slightly so that he could make sure it was me. All that was visible were my curls in the moonlight.

Harry slid off his bed and wrapped me in his arms, all in one quick motion. I beamed up at him and he grinned back down at me. Their noses brushed against each other before Harry looked at the door to make sure I had locked it on my way in. Not that someone couldn't get past a locked door in Hogwarts but it was a precaution so that we would know if someone was about to come in.

Harry then let his lips find mine and we kissed passionately for at least a minute. I unwound myself and sat down on his bed. I patted my hand on the place next to me, gesturing for him to sit down. Harry didn't see me do this motion but did hear it so he sat down, accidentally sitting on my hand.

Soon we were intertwined in each others arms. If someone were to see us that person wouldn't be able to guess who's arms were who's.

My candy curl hair was blocking our faces from view of the outside world. Minutes passed and we kept kissing like this. After about ten minutes we let go and stood up. Harry stood up quickly too but only to kiss me once and sit back down.

I leaned in so that my cheek was against his.

"See you tomorrow," I whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry's nodded up to me sadly, wishing I didn't have to go but knew that I did. I gave him a half hearted smile and realized that he was thinking the same thing I was.

Suddenly, there was a tap at Harry's window. Both of ourr eyes darted up to see Hedwig hovering there, beating her wings only the slightest bit. Harry dash over to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in as soon as there was enough room for her to fly in. She landed on my head, almost making me squeal out of surprise. Slowly, I reached her arms up to grab Hedwig but she flew off just before my hands touched her.

Hedwig then landed on Harry's trunk before folding her wings against her side. She stuck her leg out to reveal a small piece of paper full of writing. Harry darted over to her, untying the letter with quick hands. He snatched his wand up and whispered, "Lumos." The room was suddenly filled with light. His eyes scanned across the dirty, crinkled paper. I peaked over his shoulder to read it too.

The letter was written by Sirius in his sloppy writing.

_If you don't think Ron will accept you relationship with Hermione (Which comes as a surprise to me) just tell that you don't want to lose a friend but you and Hermione have something special. And that you will act normal around him so not to make him feel awkward. I really wish you had your mum and dad to talk to about things like this._

I sighed, not knowing the Harry had written to Sirius about our relationship. "I better go," I said in a hushed voice.

Within seconds, I was out the door and walking quickly down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I checked to make sure Harry's dorm mates were still sleeping and hadn't seen me. Then I headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory and swiftly undressed, getting into my sleeping gown.

Quietly, I crawled into bed and under the safety of her blankets. My eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber within the minute. I dreamed of Harry and I after we had completed our seven years at Hogwarts. We were getting married. Everything was perfect and expected except for the fact that Ron was smiling. He had accepted the fact that Harry and I loved each other.


	2. Hogsmeade Love

A/N-Here is chapter two with a surprise at the end. Again...I OWN NOTHING!

-Hermione's POV-

* * *

Light flooded into my room, making me jerk up. I stretched my arms and looked around at the other beds. Two of them were neatly made with the other two were in balls. The room is empty. I slid out of bed slowly and headed over to my trunk, shaking my head slightly. It was the first day of December and the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas break.

I snatched up a pair of skinny jeans, a tee shirt, a fluffy pink winter coat with fur on the hood and a light pink pair of Uggs. Deciding I didn't have enough time to take a shower, I slipped on my clothes and headed down to the common room. It was pretty much empty except for a few second years and a first year.

Quickly, I started towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was nearing an end so I hastily slid into the spot next to Harry and took a bite of some jelly covered toast.

Harry and Ron looked at me strangely as I ate. I felt their eyes boring into me. Before I spoke I finished chewing. "What?" I asked innocently. They were both silent so I cautiously took another bite of my toast. "Your unusually late and are most likely gonna throw up for eating so fast," Ron said. Harry shot a look at Ron.

I dropped the toast I had lifted to my mouth onto my plate and sighed. "Sorry. I slept in and I'm hungry," I said, not as sweetly as before. Ron looked taken back by my grumpiness. We finished breakfast in silence.

Everyone was standing at the front doors being scanned as we waited to breathe in the cold fresh air. As soon as Harry, Ron and I were scanned we burst through the front doors. Harry and Ron started a snowball fight almost automatically and I twirled in circles watching their game grow.

As I twirled, another layer of snow began to fall. I wasn't watching where I was going as I twirled and soon ended up right in the middle of the battlefield. A force hit my head so head I stumbled, almost falling. My hair was soaked and my head throbbed. I raised my hand to my head and ducked as another snowball flew at me. Crouching, I made a snowball and joined in the war.

When all of the Gryffindor house was outside and scanned we headed towards Hogsmeade. I walked in the middle of Harry and Ron, my boots sinking into the snow a few good inches. We stalked through the snow for a while, picking up speed as Hogsmeade came into view.

I stumbled as we ran towards The Three Broomsticks. We ran right through the doors and up to the counter. We got in the short line (We were one of the first people there) and caught our breathe.

"Go snag us a table quick," Harry said to Ron who obeyed. He walked off, his bright red head soon the only thing visible amongst the people filing in.

As soon as we aren't in sight of him anymore I turned to Harry and gave him a quick hug. There were still people around and we didn't want our relationship in the open yet. He looked down at me and smiled.

"When are we going to tell him?" he asked me as we took another step forward. There was only one person in front of us now.

"At the Yule Ball he'll see us dancing and we'll tell him then," I replied. It has taken a while to come up with that decision.

The person in front of us walked off holding a bunch of drinks. I stepped forward before Harry could. "Three Butterbeers please," she said to Madam Rosmerta. She nodded and handed me three slightly dusty glasses of yellow liquid with heat radiating off of them. Harry paid for them before I could even grab one. He smirked at me and grabbed his and Ron's. I grabbed mine and took a quick sip before going to find Ron.

Once we found him, Harry handed him his drink and slid in next to him. I put my drink down and slid into the booth seat across from them. Before I could even open my mouth to start a conversation, Ginny slid in next to me.

She smiled at us all. "So what are you guys gonna do here?" she asked, glancing at each of us. I took a sip of my Butterbeer and waited for someone else to answer. To be exact, I didn't really know what we were going to do today.

Ron shrugged. "We don't plan out our day," he said, he glanced at me to make sure I hadn't planned anything.

"I only plan homework and study schedules," I said defensively.

Everyone laughed. "Well I'm gonna go find Fred and George," she said and ran off. I caught Harry's gaze and we looked off to the side quickly. "You guys have been awfully quiet and odd today," Ron said through a mouthful of Butterbeer. "Ron," I said sharply. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross."

Ron rolled his eyes. "There is the Hermione I know," he said and wiped up the mess he had made. Harry chuckled quietly. Ron stared at Harry. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously. In reply, Harry ran his finger across his upper lip. I broke out into a fit of giggles as I noticed Ron's foam mustache.

We left for Honeydukes 20 minutes later. Ron said he had to go to the bathroom so me and Harry took this time for granted. He took my hand in his and dragged us to a private place. We decided on the Shrieking Shack.

We stood there and snogged for a few good minutes until we felt someone staring at us. My gaze went to the door and Harry's to the window. In the door stood Malfoy and Ginny, their hands interlocked. Through the dusty window I saw Ron. Everyone's mouth dropped and the only thing that could be heard was the distant laughter.


	3. Knife Called Lust

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites but could you please review too? I need to get into the mood to write because this chapter is slightly off note in my opinion. Oh well...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Harry Potter. Sad I know, but I do happen to own this plot!**

_**-Hermione's POV-**_

* * *

The silence lasted for more then I wanted it to but no one could speak. Everyone was looking at one another. Ron had appeared behind Ginny and Malfoy who were no longer holding hands.

Hopefully, I figured everyone would be more interested in Ginny and Malfoy's relationship compared to mine and Harry's. In fact, Ginny already knew about me liking Harry but she didn't know we were going out.

The silence was broken by Harry, who cleared his throat but said nothing more. Ron seemed to come into awareness as Harry did this.

"What is going on?" he asked quietly in a voice filled with anger. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I wasn't completely sure how I was going to explain it to Ron because I hadn't thought of having to tell him this soon.

"Ummm…" Ginny said slowly. "Me and Malfoy are coming here on a dare?" I looked at her skeptically. Ron didn't seem to believe her either but turned to us instead. "Ron," Harry began. "Me and Hermione have been seeing each other for a while now."

Malfoy smiled evilly. "Mudblood and Potter," he mocked. I gave him a bitter look but didn't say anything. "You," Ron said to Malfoy. "Go!" Malfoy looked at him incredulously but stalked off.

Ginny watched him go sadly and was about to walk after him but Ron grabbed his sister's arm before she made it out of the doorway. She gave him a dirty look but was silent. "You wait," he said to her hastily before turning back to us.

"You guys never thought of telling me?" he asked angrily. Harry shook his head but I finally spoke. "We were going to tell you at the Yule Ball," I said quietly, looking down. I didn't want to see his face nor Ginny's at the moment.

"How could you do this to me Harry?" Ron asked in a hurt tone. Rocking back and forth on my heels, I looked up questioningly. "Do what?" I asked curiously. Ron's face and ears were the famous Weasley red but I wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment. "Never mind. You guys can go," he said quickly.

Harry grabbed my hand and darted out the door, dragging me with him. That last thing I saw was Ron turn to Ginny and begin to interrogate her on this so called 'dare'.

_**-Ron's POV-**_

I was sitting in the bathroom. No one was in there. I couldn't believe that my best friend had betrayed me. In our first year I had told him that I liked Hermione. I could remember it now.

_It was the end of the year and we were on the train back home. Hermione was helping Neville find his toad so it was just me and Harry in the compartment._

"_Harry…" I began my voice a little shaky. "I like Hermione."_

_Harry looked up at me in surprise. "Okay?" he said slightly confused. _

"_But I don't know how to tell her," he explained._

"_Don't ask me. Just go for it," Harry said right before Hermione walked back into the compartment and sat down next to Ron. "I found Trevor!"_

I blinked a few times before remembering that Harry had a slightly guilty look on his face when he had told him he had liked Hermione. That made me wonder if Harry liked her since then too. Another flashback crept into her mind.

_It was their second year at Hogwarts. Me and Harry were sitting next to Hermione in the hospital wing._

_She was petrified from the Basilisk but we didn't know what had done it to her at the time._

_In my eyes she looked so perfect—so peaceful—as she lay there, I just wanted to stroke her face. _

_Harry held one of her hands and I held the other._

_Harry was looking at her lovingly but I didn't notice because I was doing the same_

"_What do you think did this to her?" Harry asked, making me snap out of my trance. I shrugged as I rubbed my thumb against her cold hand._

_Ron noticed the piece of paper in her hand. He pulled it out and got up. _

"_What's that?" Harry asked when he saw the piece of paper._

_Ron turned and walked slowly as he began to read it. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Harry lean in and kiss Hermione's cheek but figured he had just imagined it and continued to read._

I snapped back into awareness and looked around before going into a stall. There was no one in there as I reached into my pocket. Next to my wand was a pocket knife I always carried around in case of an emergency.

My hand was warm as I slowly pulled it out of my pocket. I set the knife down on the floor and closed my eyes. After a few second I let my hand find my sleeve and rolled it up.

I have never done this before but I need to let out some anger, some of my bundled up emotions. Harry betrayed me and I'm just so mad.

Blindly, I reach for the knife and flick it open. My eyes are squeezed shut tightly so no tears come out as I bring the knife across my wrist, over and over again.

My eyes flicker open as I hear my blood dripping on the floor. A small pool forms below me as I switch to the other wrist. Unaware of what I'm doing, I bring the knife across that wrist five times. The dripping is getting faster.

I raise my arms, looking for the lock. Fumbling, I push it to the side and kick open the door. The floor is wet, making me almost slip across the floor but I don't. Once I'm steady, I dropped the knife into the sink and turned the knob. After the knife was clean, I put my arms under the running water and rinsed off the blood before pushing down his sleeves.

Before I leave, I blink the tears out of my eyes. Slowly I walk over to the door and push on it. It doesn't open at first so I push a little harder. My wrist stings as I do this but it opens. I walk out and to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry walks over to me with an apologetic look on his face but I ignore him and walk up to the dormitory. I change quickly and get in bed. It's still early so I watch the sunset before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it ended boringly but I just can't seem to write at the moment. Forgive me by reviewing? That's right, click the button below!**


End file.
